Long Lasting
by Uzumaki Arisa
Summary: Sedari tadi, bukannya tidak sadar. Justru Naruto melihatnya dengan seratus persen yakin kalau banyak gadis yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Pesona Sasuke memang banyak mengundang perhatian. Termasuk dirinya yang sudah jatuh makin dalam oleh sosok di depannya ini. CHAP 3 UP-DATE, PLEASE RNR :D
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **LONG LASTING**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maaf jika ada typo.**

 **Enjoy!**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

Kelas begitu gaduh.

Ada yang bercanda, sibuk menyalin PR, saling jahil dengan melempar kertas, bahkan ada juga siswi-siswi yang sibuk berdandan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah molor di bangku pojok paling belakang.

Naruto ngantuk berat hari ini, sebab kemarin malam dia hanya tidur tiga jam. Ini karena salah dia sendiri main video game tidak kenal waktu. Baru sadar ketika dia berhasil menamatkan gamenya, jarum jam sudah mengarah ke pukul tiga malam. Alhasil, kelopak matanya sekarang tidak mau terbuka, seolah-olah digantung oleh batu yang tak kira beratnya.

Bahkan kegaduhan di kelas ini pun tidak memberikan efek berarti kepada Naruto yang tetap tidur pulas.

Sekarang memang sedang jam kosong, karena Kakashi- _sensei_ , guru Biologi, yang sekarang seharusnya mengajar, sedang absen. Katanya 'sih sedang menjenguk Ayahnya yang sakit, sedangkan guru penggantinya juga tidak bisa mengajar karena sedang sakit demam. Yah, tak heran juga, mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin.

Dan Naruto memanfaatkan peluang emas ini untuk memejamkan matanya, memenuhi hasrat tidurnya yang tertunda akibat video game sialan itu.

"Naruto, bangun."

Kiba mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto, berusaha membangunkan si empunya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, Kiba tidak tinggal diam. Percobaan pertama gagal, dia mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda.

Kiba bangkit dari duduknya—yang dari semula sudah duduk tepat di depan bangku tempat Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya—mencondongkan wajahnya, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di indra pendengaran Naruto. Dengan menghela nafas kuat-kuat, Kiba berteriak.

"NARUTO, AYO BANGUN!"

Teriakan lantang Kiba otomatis membangunkan Naruto. Naruto mendengus jengkel. Disambarnya buku tulis yang semula jadi alas kepala Naruto dan memukul kepala Kiba dengan buku tersebut. Kiba itu benar-benar—kenapa suka sekali Kiba mengganggunya, tidak membiarkannya tenang barang sedetik pun.

"APA MAUMU, BRENGSEK! TIDAK LIHAT AKU LAGI TIDUR?!" teriak Naruto. Jengkel bukan main.

"Ayolah Naruto, tidak ada yag menemaniku ngobrol,"

"Terus—", Naruto menghela nafas panjang-panjang, "Aku harus merelakan waktu tidurku ini hanya untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu, begitu?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah akan kutraktir kau Ramen."

Oke, hilang sudah rasa jengkel Naruto.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

"Kau tahu, Naruto," Kiba memulai percakapan usai Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya setelah bangun tidur yang dipaksakan tadi, "Dengar-dengar, akan ada murid pindahan hari ini."

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, dari sejak tadi pagi cewek-cewek banyak yang membicarakannya," balas Naruto sambil menguap. Kali ini matanya sudah terbuka lebar, terutama setelah mendengar ajakan Kiba untuk traktiran Mi Ramen di Kedai Ichiraku.

"Tapi—," sambung Naruto, "—kok si murid pindahannya tidak datang-datang? Dimana-mana ya, kalau ada murid pindahan, datangnya selalu pagi. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa," reflek Kiba menoleh ke arah jam tangan yang dipakainya setelah mendengar komando Naruto. "Ini sudah tengah hari, ya 'kan?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Ah, mungkin sekolah ini milik nenek moyangnya kali ya, jadi dia bisa datang ke sekolah ini seenak jidatnya?" kekeh Naruto, yang otomatis membuat Kiba tertawa.

Dasar, ada-ada saja.

"Aku harap murid pindahannya gadis yang cantik. Kau berharap begitu juga 'kan Naruto?"

"Ya, kau benar Kiba. Memang di sini ada siswi cantik, tapi dia galak." Tanpa Naruto jelaskan, Kiba sudah tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Dia merupakan siswi yang paling cantik, tapi jangan tanya kalau dia sedang marah, bisa habis semua satu sekolah.

Percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke usai setelah mereka mendengar bel istirahat yang berbunyi nyaring, salah satu suara yang sangat mereka sukai. Tanpa diperintah, mereka langsung melesat ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang meraung-raung minta asupan, terutama Naruto yang sempat molor di kelasnya.

Bangun tidur hal lumrah yang dirasakan adalah lapar. Tak ingin juga salah satu _sandwich_ kesukaannya habis diserbu orang lain.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

"Hei—hei, murid pindahannya sudah datang, tadi aku sempat melihatnya!" oceh Sakura antusias, mengabaikan Naruto dan Kiba yang sedari tadi menatap nyalang dua botol minuman yang tak segera berpindah dari tangan Sakura.

"Dia membuka pintu mobilnya, melongokkan kepalanya keluar, dan—kalian tahu apa yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti?" Sakura memeluk dua botol minuman yang masih belum berpindah tangan seraya memutar badannya kekanan dan kekiri,  
"Dia tampan sekali! Cara dia keluar dari mobil dengan wajah kerennya, bak seperti penyanyi ganteng yang keluar dari mobil menuju karpet merah!" (*)

"Ayolah Sakura, berikan minumannya!" raung Naruto tanpa menggubris ocehan Sakura. "Kami kehausan."

Akhirnya dua botol minuman tersebut sudah berpindah tangan, masing-masing ke Naruto dan Kiba. Peluh mengucur deras dari kepala mereka, membuat baju mereka setengah basah. Mengingat mereka habis main bola basket dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Dari cerita Sakura, kini, baik Naruto maupun Kiba sudah tahu kalau murid pindahan adalah seorang pemuda, bukan gadis seperti apa yang mereka harapkan.

Ah, ya sudahlah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kiba berceletuk, "Katamu Sakura, dia datang naik mobil? Berarti dia dari keluarga orang kaya."

"Mobilnya limousin?" timpal Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh!" Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"Sakit, Sakura! Kenapa memukulku!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, "Aku bisa bodoh beneran kalau setiap hari kamu memukul kepalaku!"

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto. "Jangan berpura-pura berlagak bodoh, kau itu memang bodoh," dengan ekspresi yang sok prihatin.

Sakura tertawa, disusul Kiba yang ikut tertawa, apalagi setelah melihat Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya tanda jengkel.

"Tapi serius," Sakura menyambung, "Dia mempesona. Ketika dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke sekolah, semua mata tertuju pada dia. Seolah-olah dia bukan makhluk Bumi saking tampannya."

Ya ampun, Sakura hiperbola.

"Apa segitunya?" Kata Naruto di sela-sela tegukan minumannya.

"Iya benar! Tidak hanya kami para perempuan. Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya kalau para cowok juga ikut memperhatikan murid pindahan itu." Sakura menopang dagu, bak detektif yang menyelidik. "Yah... Entah para cowok memperhatikan karena mereka iri akan ketampanan murid pindahan itu atau apa—tapi yang jelas dia mempesona."

Kalau saja mereka bertiga sekarang ada di layar anime, bisa dilihat dengan jelas kalau kedua pupil mata Sakura berubah menjadi simbol hati.

Yang dilihat oleh Kiba sekarang malah Sakura seperti akan meneteskan air liurnya setelah menceritakan murid pindahan itu.

Mau tak mau Naruto menjadi penasaran akan sosok tampan yang diceritakan Sakura.

"Kira-kira dia ditempatkan di kelas mana, ya? Ya Tuhan, aku harap dia ditempatkan di kelas kita!" Kembali Sakura histeris. Sementara Naruto dan Kiba hanya melengos. Naruto tidak begitu mempermasalahkan, tapi tidak dengan Kiba.

"Susah kalau dia benar-benar tampan seperti yang dibicarakan Sakura, bisa mampus aku. Bisa jadi siswi di sekolah kita habis oleh dia, dan aku tidak akan bisa punya pacar!" Kiba meremas kepalanya frustasi.

"Ingat Naruto, jangan sekali-kali kamu mengajak dia waktu kita karaoke, paham? Kalau siswi di sekolah kita habis oleh dia, setidaknya tolonglah temanmu ini dengan tidak mengajak dia ke karaoke, temanmu ini nanti tidak akan kebagian!"

Karaoke yang dimaksud Kiba di sini, tempat yang biasa Naruto, Kiba dan teman-teman lainnya bertemu dengan siswi dari sekolah lain.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu."

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Tidak seperti suara bel yang tadi, suara bel yang ini tidak begitu disukai oleh Kiba, terlebih Naruto, dimana dia harus berkutat dengan buku pelajaran yang tak kira tebalnya dan rumus-rumus yang setelah ini harus Naruto hafalkan.

Karena setelah ini adalah pelajaran Matematika. Dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ yang terkenal _killer_.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Menyusuri sepanjang koridor kelas yang ramai akan suara derap langkah penghuni sekolah yang berusaha berdesak-desakan memasuki kelas.

Naruto berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya di kursinya seraya menguap lebar, seolah-olah manusia bisa tersedot masuk saking lebar mulutnya terbuka. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang. Entah karena terlalu capai usai bermain bola basket atau karena beberapa menit yang akan datang Naruto harus berhadapan dengan mata pelajaran yang tidak disukainya, yang membuat rasa malas datang dari antah berantah.

Suasana kelas mulanya riuh menjadi hening ketika Kurenai- _sensei_ datang. Penghuni kelas berdiri memberi hormat. Kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing setelah Kurenai- _sensei_ membalas salam. Pandangan kelas seketika teralihkan ke pintu masuk kelas saat Kurenai- _sensei_ menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk. Jangan lupa perkenalkan dirimu."

Kalimat singkat dari Kurenai- _sensei_ sukses menyita perhatian seisi kelas. Seseorang yang dimaksud Kurenai- _sensei_ akhirnya memasuki kelas. Sedari awal Kurenai- _sensei_ memasuki kelas suasana sudah hening, tidak ada bedanya dengan suasana sekarang. Hanya saja, jika mereka—murid-murid yang ada di depan Kurenai- _sensei_ —bisa melihat wajahnya masing-masing, mereka pasti akan menyangkal ekspresi wajah apa yang saat ini terpampang.

Singkat kata mereka terpengarah. Apalagi murid perempuan yang tampak menahan nafas saking terkejutnya.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Asal dari Tokyo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Benar ternyata apa kata Sakura, murid pindahan itu mempesona. Sakura tidak hiperbola.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kurenai- _sensei_ di depannya agaknya tidak ada gunanya _._ Masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Dengan kata lain sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Mata _sapphire_ nya refleks memperhatikan sosok penghuni baru yang tengah duduk di bangku nomor tiga dari depan, tepatnya di baris nomor tiga sebelah Naruto duduk.

Murid pindahan itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bersurai hitam, memiliki sepasang kelereng _onyx_ yang menghiasi wajah tampannya, berkulit putih cenderung ke pucat. Postur tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Kalau dibandingkan dengan tinggi badan Naruto, _sepantaran_ lah.

Perhatian Naruto terusik oleh kehadiran sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Terlihat dari belakang bentuk bahunya yang ideal, tidak terlalu lebar ataupun kecil. Tangan pucat itu menyisihkan poni depannya ke belakang telinga, memperlihatkan rahang tegas sang pemilik, berakhir dengan tumpuan ke sisi wajahnya. Jari-jarinya menyusup ke belakang tengkuknya yang tertutup oleh helaian hitam yang tak tahu kenapa malah terlihat—menggoda?

Ya Tuhan, apa ini? Dadanya berdesir halus.

Tatapan Naruto ke Sasuke diinterupsi oleh spidol yang melayang bebas menghantam kepala Naruto, sukses membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan. Penghuni kelas pun tertawa. Agaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak dengar ketika namanya dipanggil berulang kali oleh Kurenai- _sensei_ untuk mengerjakan soal di papan.

Sebab, Naruto tengah sibuk memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuh Sasuke yang menggoda itu.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

"Hobimu apa, Sasuke?"

"Suka _sandwich_ ini? Ini untukmu."

"Habis pulang sekolah ayo kita ke karaoke bersama!"

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kamu tampan sekali!"

"Sudah punya pacar?"

—dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tidak sanggup ditangkap satu per satu oleh telinga Naruto saking banyak dan cepatnya pertanyaan-pertanyan itu terlontar. Belum ada sepuluh menit sejak bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering, kursi tempat Sasuke duduk sudah dikerumuni oleh siswi-siswi yang menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Persis seperti wartawan yang tengah mewawancarai sang aktor tenar. Plus pandangan kagum.

Bahkan untuk bangkit dari kursinya saja Sasuke kesulitan.

Pemandangan ini membuat Naruto risih. Sungguh, apa cewek-cewek ini mau memakan Sasuke hidup-hidup?

"Ayolah, nona-nona cantik, biarkanlah Sasuke pulang dengan tenang. Kan masih ada besok. Kalian tidak lihat kalau Sasuke tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan kalian?"

Sepertinya perkataan Naruto ampuh. Perlahan _gerumbulan_ kaum hawa itu memberikan ruang bagi Sasuke untuk berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Tidak lupa sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya sekilas ke Naruto seraya mengangguk pelan dan memberikan senyuman, senyuman yang tipis, yang Naruto yakin hanya Naruto seorang yang menyadari senyuman itu. Pertanda rasa terima kasih Sasuke ke Naruto.

Melengganglah Sasuke dari kelas. Diiringi tatapan kecewa para kaum hawa itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?"

"Kau tidak asyik, Naruto."

"Mengganggu saja."

"Bilang saja kamu iri."

—dan umpatan-umpatan lain yang digencarkan mereka ke Naruto. Naruto melengos. Mana peduli Naruto dengan itu.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak memberikan aku wajah tampan setampan wajah Sasuke?!"

Lagi—Kiba meremas kepalanya.

"Kamu lihat 'kan tadi, Naruto? Tanpa berbuat apa-apa, cewek-cewek sudah memadati Sasuke. Ini sungguh tidak adil!"

Belum habis umpatan teman-teman perempuannya reda, kini Naruto dipusingkan dengan pekikan Kiba tentang betapa tidak adilnya takdir yang menghantam dirinya. Membuatnya migrain saja.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Lambat laun kelas perlahan kosong. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Sementara di kelas masih ada Naruto dan Kiba saja. Tidak segera meninggalkan sekolah seperti temannya yang lain. Alasannya, setelah ini mereka akan berlatih basket untuk mengikuti kejuaraan nasional.

"Kamu tidak lupa baju gantimu 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto tidak bergeming. Masih dengan posisinya bertopang dagu memandang luar jendela.

"Hei—Naruto, kamu dengar tidak apa kataku?"

Tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

Naruto sibuk memperhatikan seseorang dari luar jendela. Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berjalan meninggalkan sekolah dengan menyampirkan tas di bahu nya. Hanya saja diantara ratusan murid yang keluar dari halaman depan sekolah, refleks Naruto memandang dia. Seakan auto fokus. Semua blur kecuali Sasuke seorang.

Kembali Naruto teringat akan senyum tipis yang sempat Sasuke perlihatkan padanya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Dadanya berdesir lagi. Perasaan aneh memenuhi dadanya. Dengan lancang mengacak degup jantungnya.

Kiba yang sudah menyerah memanggil Naruto yang sibuk berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto, tiba-tiba mendelik kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto dengan posisi yang masih tidak berubah.

"Bukankah Sasuke itu rupawan?"

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **To Be Continued**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

(*) Car Door Guy Jin, ilustrasi di sini seperti itu di benak saya :D

 **A/N:**

Saya kembali :D Syudah lama syekalee saya tidak nongol di FFN, hehe #plak

Pertama, saya sibuk dengan kuliah saya, apalagi menjelang lulus dengan segala tugas yang menumpuk. Kedua, saya terjerumus di lembah hitam dengan godaan manga-manga, movie-movie, dan series-series BL yang membuat saya terhanyut makin dalam sehingga melupakan FFN. Dan yang terakhir, saya sekarang mendedikasikan diri saya menjadi seorang ARMY, yang otomatis membuat saya hunting _reality show, V-live_ dan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan tujuh cowok gantengnya Big Hit :D

Maka dari itu maafkan saya yang hina dina ini :'(

Berbagai pairing sudah saya kenal. Mulai dari AlexanderXHephaestion, AgronXNasir, AlecXMagnus, JungkookXV, dan lain-lain. Tapi entah kenapa saya gak dapat feel nya ketika menulis fic tentang pairing2 itu.

 _And then finally_ , kembali lah saya ke Naruto hehe.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Kritik dan saran dibuka dengan lebar selebar landasan bandara :D

Tengkyu veri mach, minna-san. Lop yu oll :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Insecure

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **LONG LASTING : Insecure**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruXSasu**

 **Maaf jika ada typo. Enjoy!**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

Sungguh. Benar-benar dari dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto tidak mau memikirkan Sasuke barang sedetik pun. Namun dengan lancang gambaran tentang Sasuke selalu merogoh masuk ke kepalanya. Merusak tatanan logikanya.

Setelah enam bulan kedatangan pemuda itu ke sekolahnya, hal itu makin menjadi. Mengesampingkan sifat asli Sasuke yang cuek dan dingin. Enam bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengenali sifatnya. Justru dengan sifatnya itu, Sasuke makin menjadi idola sekolah. Sosok pemuda tampan dan _cool_. Ya, itulah sosok Sasuke di mata para murid perempuan.

Bahkan sudah ada _fans club_ nya segala.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Sasuke berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasnya. Tangan kirinya menenteng tas sekolahnya ke belakang bahunya. Berjalan dengan tangan kanan masuk ke saku celananya. Tidak lupa sebagian para murid perempuan menguntit di belakangnya seraya terkikik-kikik.

Perasaan Sasuke, gaya berjalan dia yang seperti itu adalah biasa. Tapi bagi para murid perempuan, gestur sederhana seperti itu sudah mampu melelehkan hati mereka.

Begitu masuk ke kelas, kelereng _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, dengan posisi tangan kanan Naruto yang merangkul leher Kiba. Tawa bahak Naruto yang beberapa detik lalu membahana seketika senyap bebarengan dengan bertemunya mereka di kelas.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Cih, _Dobe_."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu tanpa menggubris Naruto, mendaratkan dirinya ke tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tak ambil pusing. Melanjutkan candaannya bersama Kiba. Sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak di antara candaan konyolnya.

Sebenarnya, _Naruto yang tak ambil pusing_ itu bohong. Dalam dadanya, jantung Naruto berdetak hebat ketika memandang dua bola mata hitam kelam itu sesaat dia dan Sasuke berpapasan tadi. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya. Mengabaikannya dengan candaanya yang dia buat bersama Kiba.

Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Jantungnya tetap berdegup kencang bahkan sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

 _Ya Tuhan, tolong aku_. Batin Naruto sengsara.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto dan Sasuke itu tidak akur. Ada saja yang dipermasalahkan. Ada saja yang diributkan. Itu 'sih yang dilihat orang luar. Yang sesungguhnya terjadi, Naruto suka cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke sedang santai berjalan, Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku paket. Saat Sasuke sedang ganti baju olahraga, baju seragam milik Sasuke, Naruto sembunyikan. Tak luput dari buku pelajaran yang turut Naruto sembunyikan, membuat Sasuke harus mengerjakan PR-nya lagi begitu pergantian jam sebelum PR itu dikumpulkan. Tak hanya sampai situ, sering Naruto merebut nampan makan siang Sasuke di kantin.

Suatu saat ketika, agaknya Sasuke sudah muak dengan perlakuan Naruto dan lekas menyeret Naruto dan membanting badannya ke dinding, seraya mengangkat kerah Naruto tinggi-tinggi. Terjadi begitu Naruto merebut nampan makan siang Sasuke.

Itu terjadi di kantin, cukup untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Yaaah, mengingat dinginnya Sasuke yang ternyata bisa marah juga.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke. Tak gentar dengan tatapan tajam itu. "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat.

Tatapan Sasuke ke Naruto berlangsung kurang lebih lima detik sampai dia melonggarkan genggamannya terhadap kerah baju seragam Naruto. Menghembuskan nafasnya, menggemerutukkan giginya kuat-kuat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Mengabaikan rasa lapar yang tadi sempat hinggap di perut Sasuke.

Aktifitas makan murid lain yang semula tertunda kembali berjalan semestinya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum pula kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bagai kucing dan tikus yang ribut seolah tiada henti, tetapi tidak sampai turun fisik seperti tadi. Kejadian langka, tapi itu tak dianggap, seperti iklan lewat. Para murid melanjutkan aktifitas makan mereka, lebih mementingkan perut masing-masing yang keroncongan.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Naruto langsung melesat ke toilet bersama dengan senyum yang tak terelakkan tersungging di wajahnya. Memukul-mukul dinding toilet begitu Naruto berada di dalamnya.

Bukan, bukan ungkapan amarah. Justru sebaliknya, itu ungkapan suka cita. Memukul dinding toilet. Berlonjak-lonjak girang. Kalau bisa, Naruto ingin teriak. Tapi itu nanti akan mengundang perhatian.

Cukup sederhana kalau boleh bilang. Naruto senang dengan tatapan Sasuke yang diarahkan ke padanya. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah. Naruto haus akan perhatian Sasuke.

Alasan Naruto suka cari gara-gara dengan Sasuke karena Naruto ingin Sasuke terus memandangnya. Memang benar dengan tatapan Sasuke yang dilancarkan kepadanya, membuat laju jantung Naruto meningkat dan Naruto tidak nyaman dengan itu.

Tetapi Naruto ketagihan.

Naruto tidak nyaman dengan keadaan jantungnya yang melaju kencang, namun dibalik itu ada perasaan membuncah di hatinya. Perasaan senang yang tak terhingga. Melebihi rasa senang Naruto yang didapatnya saat mendapat traktiran Ramen dari Kiba.

Jika terlalu sering melakukan hal sama seperti itu—menyembunyikan baju seragam, buku, dan merebut jatah makan siang—Naruto takut motifnya akan ketahuan. Sasuke itu pintar. Naruto benci mengakuinya, tapi itu kenyataanya. Sasuke itu ranking nomor satu secara paralel.

Naruto memutar otaknya. Harus dengan cara apa lagi agar Sasuke mau memperhatikannya. Memberikan secuil perhatian Sasuke ke padanya. Tidak mungkin juga Naruto akan berseru dan meminta secara terang-terangan kalau, 'Hei Sasuke, perhatikan aku!'

Itu konyol.

Sudah habis dengan ide apa lagi yang mau Naruto lancarkan ke Sasuke untuk mengais perhatian Sasuke dengan otak dengkulnya yang seolah berasap. Naruto repot-repot mau menggunakan otaknya karena Sasuke itu—sekali lagi mengingatkan—dingin. Sasuke itu kalau tidak ditabok mukanya tidak bakal mau menoleh.

Bahkan dengan wara-wiri _fans club_ di belakangnya sama sekali tidak mengusik dirinya, seperti dianggap angin lalu. Sikapnya memang begitu tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang bisa membencinya. Tidak bisa dipercaya juga kalau tidak hanya para murid perempuan saja, para murid laki-laki pun sampai ada yang berebut satu tim dengan Sasuke jika ada pelajaran olahraga, dan berebut satu kelompok dengan Sasuke kalau ada diskusi di kelas.

Singkat kata. Perhatian Sasuke itu mahal.

Ditambah cuek, dingin, tapi populer.

Lamunannya buyar ketika namanya dipanggil dan Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil kertas ujian harian yang dibagikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Belum sempat Naruto melihat hasil ujiannya, kepalanya langsung ditimpuk oleh Kakashi-sensei, yang membuat empunya mengaduh.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya nilaimu turun drastis, Naruto. Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas. Kalau begini caranya, kau tidak akan naik kelas," ujar Kakashi-sensei yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan oleh Naruto. Dia sibuk mengusap kepalanya dengan tangannya. Pukulan Kakashi-sensei ke kepalanya cukup sakit.

"Begini saja," Kakashi menaglihkan tatapannya ke Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau 'kan murid terpandai di sekolah ini. Mulai sekarang Naruto adalah tanggung jawabmu. Kau harus mengajari Naruto sampai dia bisa sehabis pulang sekolah minimal dua kali seminggu. Di sini, di kelas ini. Jangan berharap kalian bisa membohongi aku. Di sini ada CCTV."

Kali ini perkataan Kakashi-sensei mendapat perhatian penuh dari Naruto. Naruto tidak salah dengar 'kan? Kesimpulannya, Sasuke akan belajar bersamanya 'kan?

Beberapa menit lalu Naruto sibuk memutar otaknya untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke dan sekarang tanpa dia harus berusaha seperti minggu-minggu lalu, Sasuke akan memperhatikannya minimal dua kali dalam seminggu! Tidak hanya memperhatikan, tetapi bertanggung jawab atas dirinya!

Ralat. Di sini maksudnya bertanggung jawab atas nilainya.

Keputusan final Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyuarakan dirinya apakah dia mau atau tidak.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Satu bangku, dua kursi. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk saling berhadapan. Di meja terarak buku-buku pelajaran dan alat tulis lainnya.

Kalau Sasuke berhenti mengoceh perihal apa yang tertera di buku pelajaran itu, niscaya kelas ini akan pas untuk jadi tempat tidur Naruto. Sejak awal pembelajaran kecil ini dimulai, Sasuke sudah mewanti-wanti Naruto untuk memperhatikannya dengan baik karena Sasuke tidak akan mengulangi penjelasannya untuk yang kali kedua.

Pada kenyataannya, berbanding terbalik. Apa yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke seperti menguap begitu saja. Terabaikan oleh Naruto.

Sebab Naruto tengah memperhatikan sosok Sasuke di depannya. Bagaimana jemari pucat itu menuding rumus-rumus dengan pulpennya, bagaimana cara Sasuke berbicara dengan bibir tipisnya, bagaimana Sasuke mengontrol laju nafas yang membuat dadanya naik turun. Dan jika saja Naruto mau untuk menurunkan pandangannya sedikit saja, Naruto bisa melihat dada Sasuke dari dua kancing baju yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

Gerah? Padahal kelas ini ada AC.

Hawa dingin di kelas ini sama sekali tidak membuat kepala panas Naruto turun suhu. Yang tadi mata Naruto menelusuri Sasuke dari wajah lalu turun ke dada Sasuke, membuatnya pening.

Oke. Secara anatomi, tubuh miliknya dengan tubuh Sasuke tidak ada bedanya. Mereka laki-laki. Tapi bagaimana bisa pemandangan seperempat dada bidang Sasuke yang mengintip dari dua kancing seragam yang dibiarkan terbuka membuatnya hilang arah? Ya Tuhan, itu dada laki-laki, bukan dada perempuan!

Naruto heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, Naruto menutup matanya erat-erat. Seraya mengernyitkan dahinya. Menelan mentah-mentah pikiran apapun itu yang ada di kepalanya.

"Heeei, Dobe. Kau paham tidak dengan apa yang aku jelaskan?" seketika Naruto membuka mata, mengerjap. Otomatis sekarang Naruto bertukar pandang dengan kelereng hitam Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak paham, bukan salahku. Sudah ku peringatkan tadi kalau aku tidak akan mengulangin penjelasanku."

Tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan penjabaran rumusnya. Kali ini Naruto memperhatikannya. Mengabaikan pemandangan apa yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Sesekali, terdengar keluhan Naruto tentang cara pembelajaran Sasuke yang terlalu cepat, juga Sasuke yang mengeluh soal betapa lemotnya pikiran Naruto. Olokan Dobe, Teme, sesekali juga menjadi polusi suara di kelas itu.

Meski dengan cengiran kuda Naruto dan hembusan nafas panjang Sasuke, sudah dua jam berlalu, dan matahari sudah samar-samar menenggelamkan dirinya. Diantara waktu itu Naruto benar-benar menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke dimana Naruto benar-benar menikmati segala perhatian Sasuke yang Sasuke curahkan ke Naruto.

Perhatian yang minggu-minggu lalu butuh usaha untuk Naruto dapatkan, sekarang Naruto dapatkan dalam dua jam ini. Iya, jantung di rongga dadanya berdetak hebat. Itu tidak bagus. Tapi Naruto suka.

Satu pemikiran Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari kepala Naruto. A la bohlam yang muncul di atas kepala Einsten.

Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Masa'?

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Jarum jam yang menunjuk angka setengah dua malam tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto untuk menelepon Kiba, sahabat karibnya. Sekali, dua kali tidak diangkat. Setelah mencoba tiga kali akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Apa telepon malam-malam? Jam di kamarmu rusak, ya?" terdengar nafas berat dan suara sayup yang menandakan Kiba masih setengah sadar.

"Ayolah Kiba, dengarkan aku sebentar."

"Kali ini masalah apa lagi? Panik PR-mu belum kau kerjakan? Aku tadi sudah contek punya Shikamaru, besok kau bisa menyalinnya, jangan khawatir," jeda sebentar, "Atau—oh!, jangan bilang koleksi video pornomu ketahuan Kakek Jiraiya, ya?!"

"Aduh, bukan itu!" erang Naruto frustasi. "Ini lebih gawat dari itu semua!"

"Lalu tentang apa sampai-sampai kau meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini? Aku ngantuk, tahu."

"Hm... Itu, tentang—," Naruto tidak segera meneruskan kalimatnya. Agaknya Naruto bingung memilih kalimat yang tepat. Jeda lama sekali sampai menguras kesabaran Kiba.

"Ku tutup."

"—JANGAN!"

"Bicaralah, bodoh!"

Naruto menelan ludah. "Begini," Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku kenal seseorang. Belum lama 'sih. Sifatnya juga tidak baik-baik amat," Naruto tiba-tiba ingat kejadian tadi ketika belajar bersama dengan Sasuke, entah sudah berapa kali kepalanya jadi sasaran empuk buku Sasuke karena Naruto tidak kunjung paham dengan penjelasan Sasuke, tak sadar membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Terus?" desak Kiba.

"Aku suka dengan semua yang ada di dia. Cara dia berjalan, berbicara, tatapannya, sifatnya yang tidak baik-baik amat tadi, dan, Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan suka juga dengan bentuk fisiknya!"

Tak dipungkiri fisik Sasuke memang proposional.

"Terus?" desak Kiba lagi.

"Itu—apa tandanya? Aku bingung."

Mendengar Naruto, Kiba jadi ikut berpikir. "Dadamu berdebar?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Iya."

"Matamu selalu mengekor dia?"

"Iya."

Kiba menepuk dahinya, baru sadar kalau temannya yang satu ini bisa sebodoh ini. "Jatuh cinta itu namanya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Oh tidak, pemikiran Naruto tadi sama persis dengan kesimpulan Kiba dari curhatan Naruto. Naruto jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Itu intinya. Orang seperti Kiba yang dia curhati tadi tanpa menyebutkan merk saja bisa mengambil kesimpulan tepat sasaran. Hanya saja Naruto bimbang. Benarkah apa yang dia rasakan selama enam bulan sejak kenal Sasuke? Benarkah ini rasanya jatuh cinta?

Naruto tahu, hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Sebentar, kamu merasakan dadamu berdebar ketika kenal dia, tapi dadamu berdebar itu mulai sejak kapan?"

"Dua jam sejak ketemu dia." Benar, hanya butuh dua jam sejak kedatangan Sasuke ke kelas dan mengusik perhatian Naruto, membuat kepalanya dilempar dengan spidol oleh Kurena-sensei karena mengabaikan pelajarannya dan sibuk memperhatikan punggung dan tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Wow! Itu namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya!"

 _Hm... begitu, ya?_ Batin Naruto. Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Tunggu sebentar. Jangan bilang kamu jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke! Aku ingat dulu sekali kamu sempat bilang kalau Sasuke itu mempesona, dan itu tidak butuh waktu satu hari kenal dengan Sasuke untuk kamu bilang seperti itu!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Bagaimana tebakan Kiba tepat sasaran lagi? Bukankah tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyebut nama Sasuke? Apakah dari cerita Naruto, bisa ditebak dengan mudah?

"Itu tidak benar 'kan? Ku harap tidak. Karena itu menjijikkan. Pria dengan pria, memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding."

Kali ini Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan Kiba, menohok hatinya. Seakan diingatkan oleh ucapan Kiba akan kenyataan penting kalau Naruto itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria.

Sesi curhat tengah malam Naruto berakhir dengan ditutupnya telepon oleh Kiba karena Kiba mengeluh ngantuk dan tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya. Naruto menghempaskan ponselnya ke sampingnya seraya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Panjang sekali.

Pemikiran ini salah. Kenyataan kalau Naruto suka Sasuke itu salah. Pria suka dengan pria itu salah kaprah.

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **To Be Continued**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **A/N:**

Maaf saya lupa mencantumkan pairing #deep bow. Saya pribadi suka N.S, tapi bukan berarti saya benci S.N lho ya, awal kenal fandom ini pun saya cinta S.N kok. Gak masalah itu S.N atau N.S yang penting mereka bersama~ Maka dari itu di fic ini walau N.S saya ndak begitu berat sebelah. Tergantung sudut pandang pembaca. Fic ini bisa jadi S.N juga.

And~ Thanks untuk uu dan liaajahfujo atas reviewnya :*

Oke gaess, seperti biasa. Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Kritik dan saran dibuka dengan lebar selebar landasan bandara :D

Tengkyu veri mach, minna-san. Lop yu oll :*


	3. Chapter 3 : What to Do

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **LONG LASTING**

 **Chapter 3 : What to do?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruXSasu**

 **Warning : BoyXBoy, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read! Enjoy!**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

Bagaimana Naruto tidak gundah gulana jika sahabatnya sendiri berkata kalau pria suka dengan pria itu menjijikkan? Karena itu adalah kenyataan pahit yang sekarang Naruto alami.

Naruto suka dengan Sasuke. Pria suka dengan pria. Tapi rasa suka ini tidak bisa dibendung.

Jika ingat dengan perkataan Kiba di telepon bulan lalu tentang betapa menjijikkannya percintaan sesama pria, tentu itu membuat Naruto jengkel, yang secara tidak sadar, Naruto mendiamkan Kiba selama beberapa minggu. Kiba juga bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Apakah Naruto marah karena Kiba tidak kunjung memenuhi janjinya untuk mentraktir Ramen? Itu kemungkinan besar yang bisa Kiba simpulkan. Padahal bukan itu alasan utamanya.

Juga pada akhirnya Naruto sadar akan sikapnya yang konyol dan kekanakan ini. Akhirnya Naruto berhenti merajuk.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Senyum lebar Kakashi- _sensei_ bisa terlihat jelas dari balik masker yang setiap hari ia kenakan begitu selesai membagikan kertas ujian. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang-jarang juga Naruto mendapat nilai Matematika sembilan puluh, apalagi seratus. Bakal tidak mungkin. Tapi khusus hari ini, Naruto mendapat nilai sembilan puluh, otomatis mengundang suara riuh dari seisi kelas. Ini berkat kerja keras Sasuke yang setiap hari senin dan kamis mengajari Naruto habis pulang sekolah.

Seharusnya, rutinitas belajar sehabis sekolah Naruto dengan Sasuke usai, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Tetap berlanjut di bulan berikutnya. Tidak hanya mata pelajaran Matematika, tetapi merembet ke mata pelajaran lainnya. Tidak hanya seminggu dua kali, tetapi empat kali. Dan jika Sasuke lagi mood, Naruto bisa menghabiskan hampir setiap hari belajar dengan Sasuke sepulang sekolah.

Serta pindah-pindah tempat. Tidak hanya di kelas. Bisa di taman, di bawah jembatan, bahkan tempat duduk di depan supermarket.

Jika dengan semua kebiasaan-kebiasaan ini, bagaimana rasa suka Naruto ke Sasuke tidak bertambah? Bagaimana pula Naruto bisa membendung agar tidak jatuh makin dalam oleh Sasuke?

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. Sampai-sampai lembar buku pelajaran di depannya ikut terbalik.

"Kalau ada yang tidak paham, tanya saja, tidak usah sungkan. Nanti kepalamu berasap kalau dipendam lama-lama," celetuk Sasuke, begitu sadar dengan hembusan nafas Naruto.

"Sembarangan!" seru Naruto. Rasanya Naruto ingin memukul kepala raven itu. Yang membuat kepalanya berasap itu ya tidak lain adalah Sasuke itu sendiri, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak sadar.

Kali ini lokasinya di bawah jembatan. Lain dari biasanya yang sepulang sekolah ketika mereka belajar bersama. Hari ini spesial. Mereka melakukan rutinitas rutin mereka pada hari Minggu. Awalnya Sasuke yang mengajaknya dan Naruto mengiyakan. Plus ini baru kali pertama Naruto melihat penampilan Sasuke berbaju bebas.

Kaos gelap berlengan pendek. Celana jean dengan sobekan di kedua lututnya. Sepatu kets. Tidak lupa jam tangan—yang sekali pandang saja nampak kalau itu adalah jam tangan mahal—yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Penampilan Sasuke ditunjang dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang sesekali menerbangkan rambutnya. Yaaah, rambutnya bergoyang bak rambut seorang pangeran di atas kuda yang diterpa angin.

Kesimpulannya, Sasuke ganteng. Itulah sosok Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat di bola mata laut Naruto.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto temu pandang dengan Sasuke sejak mereka sering bertemu, namun debaran jantungnya tak kunjung menurun. Belum juga terbiasa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Ada yang tidak paham? Tanyakan saja."

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

Sebenarnya ada yang menggelitik Naruto. Daripada membuatnya penasaran, akhirnya Naruto utarakan saja.

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah tidak menuntutmu untuk belajar bersamaku lagi. Aku juga yakin kalau _sensei-sensei_ lain tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengajari aku seperti yang Kakashi- _sensei_ pinta. Tapi, kenapa kamu mau repot-repot melakukan ini? Kamu sendiri tahu 'kan, aku itu kalau dijelaskan satu dua kali juga tidak paham-paham amat. Dan aku tidak tahu darimana datangnya kesabaranmu itu," jeda sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "Sungguh," Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku bertanya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Ada apa denganmu ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang mendramatisir.

"Simpel," Sasuke menutup bukunya, menyusul Naruto yang sudah menutup bukunya duluan. "Aku hanya tidak mau namaku dibawa-bawa kalau nanti kamu tidak lulus."

Naruto menganga, tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Anak ini—benar-benar. "Jadi kamu tidak ikhlas, begitu?!"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang kalau aku ikhlas?"

"Awas ya kalau lulus nanti peringkatku lebih tinggi dari punyamu, tidak aku kasih imbalan."

"Silahkan saja. Memangnya kau bisa mengungguli aku?" Sasuke menyeringai, sepadan dengan rasa congkak dari nada bicaranya barusan.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke namun Naruto membalas seringaian angkuh Sasuke. Saling menatap dan tetap melanjutkan seringaian masing-masing. Sampai lambat laun seringaian itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil.

Baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke sama-sama tidak melanjutkan kegiatan belajar bersama mereka. Tapi lebih ke menikmati suasana. Tidak, bukan suasana hening. Sesekali suara arus air sungai menjadi pengisi keheningan. Tepatnya di bawah jembatan dan tiga meter di depannya terbentang sungai yang mengalir.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada satupun hal pribadi Sasuke yang Naruto ketahui. Entah itu tentang hobi Sasuke, makanan favorit, lagu kesukaan, apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan biodatanya. Jangankan tanggal lahir, alamat rumah dan nomor teleponnya saja Naruto tidak tahu.

Untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke, sosok yang menjadi tambatan hati Naruto, dan parahnya, Naruto tidak tahu secuil pun tentang Sasuke, bukan 'kah itu luar biasa?

Terbesit di dalam pikirannya untuk bertanya langsung kepada Sasuke, minimal tahu lah alamat rumah dan nomor telepon. Tapi untuk bertanya hal sekecil itu, Naruto takut akan merusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang susah-susah Naruto jaga agar tidak kikuk sedemikian rupa. Kalau dipikir secara nalar, tidak ada yang aneh dengan meminta alamat rumah dan nomor telepon. Naruto juga pernah meminta dua hal itu ke Kiba, dan Naruto tidak berpikir panjang lebar dan serumit ini.

Tapi ini beda. Yang Naruto hadapi itu Sasuke. Orang yang ia sukai. Naruto menjaga dengan sangat hati-hati agar Sasuke nyaman berinteraksi dengan dirinya. Yah, saling melempar ejekan dan mencari gara-gara adalah contohnya.

Naruto sesekali memeluk lututnya. Sesekali meremas rambutnya juga dengan ekspresi wajah aneh. Mulutnya kadang komat-kamit. Dan kalau bisa, Naruto ingin berguling-guling. Mengurangi rasa campur aduk di hatinya yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Alamat rumah dan nomor telepon Sasuke. Dua hal itu membuat pikirannya kacau.

Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sedari tadi memperhatikan gelagatnya. "Kau aneh, " komentarnya.

"Gaah, Diam!"

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto makan, dengan iming-iming traktiran. Tentu Naruto senang hati menerima ajakan Sasuke. Bukan karena ditraktir, tetapi karena Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mentraktirnya. Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan? Maksudnya, tentu seseorang tidak akan mau mentraktir seseorang kalau seseorang itu bukan seseorang yang dekat, bukan?

Dengan kata lain, setidaknya Sasuke sudah mengakui keberadaan Naruto sebagai orang terdekat. Entah itu hanya sebagai sahabat atau apalah itu.

Tapi begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hei, temeee. Aku mau Ramen Ichiraku. Kok di sini?"

"Apa itu? Aku tidak tahu," balas Sasuke acuh.

Tampak bangunan Mc. Donald di depan mereka berdua, bangunan yang menyediakan makanan cepat saji. Tadi Sasuke sempat bilang mau mentraktirnya makanan yang Naruto sukai yang otomatis di pikiran Naruto mereka akan mampir di kedai Ichiraku. Dan ternyata berbanding terbalik.

"Bohong kau. Bilang saja dari awal kalau kau ingin makan di sini. Pakai acara traktir makanan kesukaanku segala."

Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Mc. Donald dengan Naruto yang mengekor di belakangnya, omelan kesal batal ditraktir Ramen jadi pengiringnya. Begitu mereka dapat tempat duduk, Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau suka makan di sini?"

Naruto sebenarnya sempat heran juga, secara Sasuke itu anak orang kaya. Bagaimana Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke anak orang kaya sedangkan dia pun tidak tahu rupa rumah Sasuke? Jangankan rupa rumah, alamat rumahnya saja Naruto tidak tahu. Mengingat itu membuat Naruto jengkel lagi.

Kalaupun ada orang seperti Naruto yang menilai Sasuke adalah anak orang kaya tanpa tahu rupa rumahnya, alasannya karena setiap hari Sasuke di antar jemput dengan mobil Marcedes Benz. Satu fakta itu sudah menjadi bukti kuat. Itu mobil mahal. Sekarang pun Sasuke juga menggunakan jam tangan mahal.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Terus? Kok makan di sini?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto agak lama dengan kerutan tanda penasaran di dahi Naruto yang masih belum pudar, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Karena aku sering melihatmu makan di sini dengan Kiba."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto masih tetap di keningnya setelah pertanyaannya dijawab oleh Sasuke. Heran. Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sering makan di sini dengan Kiba?

Rasa herannya menguap begitu pesanan datang.

Sedari tadi, bukannya tidak sadar. Justru Naruto melihatnya dengan seratus persen yakin kalau banyak gadis-gadis yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Tidak hanya ketika masuk ke Mc. Donald saja, sejak mereka berjalan di trotoar pun banyak yang memperhatikan Sasuke. Begitu mereka bersimpangan dengan perempuan sebaya atau yang lebih tua pasti mereka menoleh sejenak memandang Sasuke.

Siapakan dia yang tampan ini? Batin para wanita-wanita itu.

Pesona Sasuke memang banyak mengundang perhatian. Termasuk dirinya yang sudah jatuh makin dalam lagi oleh sosok di depannya ini.

Tidak dipungkiri kalau Naruto senang bukan kepalang bisa jalan bersama dan makan di tempat cepat saji bersama Sasuke, mengingat sebelum-sebelum ini _hang out_ mereka adalah belajar bersama di tempat yang berbeda tiap harinya. Makin hari perasaan jatuh cintanya ke Sasuke makin menjadi dan makin menyiksanya.

Naruto bingung dengan ini semua. Mau dikemanakan rasa yang meluap-luap ini? Menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke? Ah, itu adalah ide gila. Tidak bisa Naruto bayangkan kalau seandainya Naruto benar-benar menyatakan cintanya ke Sasuke, lalu Sasuke akan perlahan menjauhkan diri. Karena Naruto bukan sosok gadis mungil nan manis, tapi sosok yang memiliki besar telapak tangan yang sama dengan diri Sasuke, telapak tangan yang semestinya menggandeng tangan ramping milik seorang gadis, bukannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sama besar dengan miliknya.

Juga entah sudah keberapa kalinya ucapan Kiba tentang pria suka dengan pria itu menjijikkan terngiang di kepalanya, terus begitu seolah kaset yang terus berputar.

Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya sepanjang mungkin merupakan salah satu cara yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk meminimalisir kemelutnya saat ini. Terutama ketika Naruto tidak sengaja melihat dua sejoli yang duduk di sampingnya. Menikmati makanan yang tersaji seraya menautkan jarinya, sesekali suap-suapan dan sang pria menyeka sisa makanan di sudut mulut sang wanita lalu memakan sisa makanan itu. Tampak senyum bahagia terukir di keduanya.

Pemandangan seperti itu ingin Naruto rasakan bersama Sasuke. Begitu manisnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ya Tuhan, ini menggelikan. Mana mungkin kesampaian? Yang bisa Naruto lakukan saat ini hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa bisa memiliki. Bisa saja sosok di depannya ini sudah punya kekasih. Hal sederhana yang Sasuke lakukan—mentarktirnya makan—seperti ini sudah mampu membuat Naruto berbunga-bunga.

Hal sekecil apapun yang diperbuat pujaan hati memang bisa membuat bahagia.

"Terima saja. Atau punyamu aku makan nanti."

Nyawa Naruto kembali ke raganya mendengar celetukan Sasuke. Baru sadar juga kalau Sasuke sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah dari porsinya. Sedangkan miliknya belum terjamah. Sudah berapa lama Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri?

"Sedih sekali kau tidak jadi makan Ramen," sambung Sasuke.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto pasrah. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu memakan bagianku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa juga tadi aku membuyarkan lamunanmu."

Dan—Naruto terkekeh di sela-sela kunyahannya.

\\(^.^\\) (/^.^)/

Lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei absen mengajar. Seharusnya menjadi _self study_ , tapi kenyataanya hampir semua murid menutup bukunya dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Entah Kiba janjian dengan Kakashi-sensei atau tidak Naruto tidak tahu namun Kiba ikut-ikutan absen. Bangku kosong milik Kiba di depannya untuk sementara waktu berubah menjadi bangku milik Sakura.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura. Posisi duduknya menghadap Naruto. Sandaran kursi menjadi tumpuan kedua lengan Sakura yang saling bersilang. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seakan minta diperhatikan oleh Naruto yang tengah sibuk membaca komik.

"Apa Sakura? Jangan ganggu, aku sudah sampai di _highlight_ -nya. Ini lagi seru."

"Apa kamu tidak penasaran kenapa aku duduk di bangku Kiba? Sengaja duduk dekat-dekat kamu?"

Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Sudah dibilang kalau Naruto sedang membaca puncak cerita di komik yang dipegangnya. Ini lagi seru.

"Karena aku ingin bilang kalau—,"

"Ceritanya kamu ingin curhat ya, Sakura?" Sahut Naruto tanpa memandang balik Sakura yang sedari tadi memandang Naruto. Mata Naruto masih fokus membaca dialog di komiknya.

"Kurang lebih begitu."

"Curhatnya nanti saja ya, Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Naruto, kamu adalah sahabat baikku. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi aku putuskan untuk mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Sesungguhnya tadi aku mau bilang kalau habis pulang sekolah nanti, aku mau menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke." Sakura mengendikan bahunya, "Sudah ku duga ternyata kamu tidak tertarik dengan ucapanku."

Sakura pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat menghujam dada Naruto. Pergi memenuhi ajakan Ino untuk makan di kantin setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Tak terkecuali teman-teman lain yang berhamburan keluar kelas mengikuti Sakura ke kantin.

Naruto memilih untuk tetap berdiam di kelas. Matanya masih fokus membaca dialog di komiknya. Matanya saja yang fokus, tidak dengan hatinya.

Pernyataan Sakura bahwa Sakura akan menyatakan cinta ke Sasuke pulang sekolah nanti membuat Naruto terguncang.

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **To Be Continued**

\\(^.^\\) \\(^.^)/ (/^.^)/

 **A/N:**

Hampir kena Writer Block saya :'( Tapi bagaimanapun juga saya harus mentuntaskan fic ini, dan dengan mengumpulkan segala niat akhirnya jadi juga, fiuuh :D

And, trims untuk Il'al, FayRin D Flourite, liaajahfujo buat reviewnya :D Saya peringatkan sekali lagi ya kalau fic ini BoyXBoy, yang tidak suka tidak usah baca :)

Oke gaess, seperti biasa. Saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya. Kritik dan saran dibuka dengan lebar selebar landasan bandara :D

Tengkyu veri mach, minna-san. Lop yu oll :*


End file.
